Unexpected arrivals
by Oni no Ookami
Summary: The war is over. Sasuke has dissapeared once again and Naruto is out searching for him. Sakura is stuck in the hospital taking care of patients. Everything seems to be normal until members of the Akatsuki start showing up out of know where. And who is this mysterious person who has revived the Akatsuki and why? Warning: Language, mature content in LATER chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hi^-^**

**Im Oni no Ookami. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me haha. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter1**

Boom! The ground shook and seperated at the impact of a single punch. Thousands of pieces of rock were sent flying through the air while a cloud of dust rose. Birds flew in all directions from their perch up in the trees and animals scampered back into their homes to hide. When the dust settled a figure appeared in the middle of all the chaos and destruction. There in the middle of the training ground stood one lone pink-haired kunoichi. Covered in sweat and dirt with multiple scratches marring her porcelain skin. Her emerald orbs shining with an intense fire.

Sakura stood panting after her rigorous training session. She had come to the training ground after leaving the Hogake's office that morning. Why would she be destroying the training ground after seeing her dearest shishou you might ask, well it turns out that Konoha's cherry blossom had been taken off of the active duty roster. Sakura had been called in to see the Hokage that morning only to be told she would be working at the hospital until further notice unless her skills were needed for a mission.

''This is so unfair! I'm stuck in the village for kami knows how long with nothing to do but work graveyard shifts at the hospital, while Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are off doing A-rank missions.'' she shouted out causing the nearby animals to hide once again. She didn't understand why they got to go out while she was stuck here. She loved being a medic and healing people but she was also a ninja, a kunoichi and a strong one at that. Did they think that she was incapable of completeing such missions? 'No, thats just the frustration talking. They would never think that about me. I'm probably needed in the hospital more anyway' she thought with abandon.

* * *

Sakura was making her way to her office when all of a sudden a blonde nurse came running towards her. ''Sakura-sama you are needed in OR3 right away'' she panted out. She looked as though she had been out training with Guy-sensei and Lee-san. Sakura looked at the blonde, she was a few years older than Sakura herself and was progressing well in the medical field. ''I'll leave immediately Miko-san, thank you'' she said with a slight nod in the older womans direction. The blond then bowed and ran off in another direction of the hospital.

Sakura sighed long and hard, she had been at the hospital all day, since 6am and it was now nearing 3pm. The hospital was exremely busy that day, three genin teams, four chunnin, a jounin and two ANBU opereatives had come in after missions. She had been tasked with healing the ANBU since Sakura had become the head of the hospital. She had also been hoping to finish up some paper work and look over some patients files but that would have to wait. She was always busy with paperwork, it was no wonder that Tsunade gave her the position of head medic otherwise she would have to do her duties as Hokage and as head medic which meant alot of paperwork. That was a huge no-no in Tsunade's book.

Shizune would have been next up for the position if she wasn't so busy making sure the Hokage did her job. She was always running around the Hokage Tower, trying to keep things in order. She also had to make sure Tsunade wasn't drinking herself under the table when she had a meeting with the council in 5 minutes. 'An apprentices job is never done' she thought sarcasticly. The village would probably be in ruins if weren't for Shizune, bless her soul. So since Shizune was crossed out only she was left, being Tsunade-shishou's second apprentice.

Sakura started making her way toward OR3 at a brisk pace. She nodded her head at a few medics who pasted her by, she had become well known and respected in the hospital. As she neared the corridor that lead toward OR3 she couldn't help but notice how this area seemed to be vacant. When she rounded the corner she saw two ANBU operatives standing infront of the door. 'What in kami's name-' she thought. What was going on here.

* * *

As Sakura neared the door to the OR she eyed tho two ANBU, wondering what they would be doing here. 'The only time ANBU are needed is-' her thoughts were cut off when one of the operatives nodded his head and opened the door for her. She returned the gesture and stepped inside. She immediately caught on to tense atmosphere in the room. She looked around only to stand still in shock, there standing to next to the patient was Shizune and three other high level medics.

''Sakura-san this operation is of the utmost importance. Tsunade-sama would have been here if if were not for an important meeting.'' Shizune said with a tone that meant business. Whoever this patient was, he or she was very important or very dangerous. The only time ANBU were assigned to guard an OR or any room it meant that occupant was a criminal. The only reason criminals were braught to the hospital was to be healed then taken in for interrogation.

'So this person must be a criminal' Sakura thought as she made her way to the operating table. When she stood next to Shizune she finally took a good look at the person lying infront of her. It was then that Sakura's blood ran cold, her face paled as she looked at the man before her. Never had she thought to see his face again after their last meeting. This man, this murderer, how could he be allowed into her village. Were two ANBU enough to restrain him.

She looked at his familiar yet pale face. This man, this man was-

* * *

**Haha i know what your thinking, 'lets kill her!' but please don't. I wanted to leave his identity a secret for now. Anyway i hope you guys liked this chapter, I don't think I did to bad for my fist time right? So please read and review.**

**Well I just edited this a bit, please tell me if I've missed anything**

**Thanks for reading. Oni no Okami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again**

**Well this is the second chapter. I finally decided on the full idea for this one. This chapter will be explaining whats going on in the time period of the story as well as whats happening with the characters. The story takes place 6months after the shinobi war and well thats all Ill be letting out for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

This man, this man is-

Akasuna no Sasori!

* * *

Sakura stared in shock at the man lying infront of her. This man, he was the one who killed Chiyo-baasama, the one who murdered a countless number of people for his 'art' and was a former member of the Akatsuki. How could they expect her to heal him after everything he had done. ''Shizune-san, what-'' Sakura was cut off by the sound of the machines which were attached to the redhead's body. ''Sakura-san, I know that you are very confused about the situation but for now you are to heal this man. He is our patient and we will treat him as such, so save your questions for when you are done.''

''Hai'' Sakura said in a slightly dejected tone. She was not happy about healing a former S-rank criminal who was supposed to be dead. Deciding that now was not the time to be getting lost in her own inner musings she listened to Shizune and got her head straight. She immediately fell into the role of experienced medic, tying her hair up into a ponytail and letting the familiar green chakra flow from her hand. She, Shizune and the other medics got to work on healing the dying man (ironic isn't it).

After three straight hours of healing the redhead, Sakura was thoroughly exhausted. Not only had she spent 9hours at the hospital today but also another 3hours to heal her enemy. As Sakura left the OR she made her way to her office. The ANBU at the door and those inside the OR (she hadn't even noticed them) went along with the medics who moved the redhead to a new room. He would be under surveillance by five ANBU and have chakra suppressing handcuffs (which were attached to his hospital bed) for when he awoke.

* * *

In no less than 5 minutes Sakura reached her office door, she entered the familiar room and sighed in relief as she plopped down in her chair. She really needed to get some rest, with all this healing and not to mention the stress braught on by seeing an old enemy she could use a few Z's. Sakura had just started to doze of in her chair when a a knock came at the door. ''Urgh, come in.'' Sakura muttered, the door opened and in stepped Shikamaru with that ever present slouch. ''Troublesome woman, Hokage-sama requests your presence at once.''

Sakura wasn't sure if he was talking about her or Tsunade-shishou when he said that but she was too tired to think about it. ''Do i have to?'' she asked hoping she could skip out on this meeting, it was probably nothing anyway and she wanted to sleep damnit. ''Sakura all jounins, chunnins and the konoha 11 were called in. Something about a criminal. Although she is making me call everyone in, troublesome woman.'' the last part was muttered under his breath but she could still hear it.

Sakura immediately sat up straight in her chair. She had actually forgotten about Sasori being in the hospital, it just goes to show how much fatigue and chakra exhaustion could mess up your thinking process. She had been planning on going to the Hokage and demanding an explanation after Shizune disappeared from the OR before answering any of her questions. ''Well then what are we still doing here, lets go.'' she exclaimed as she sprang up from her chair and rushed out of the door. ''Troublesome women.'' Shikamaru sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day, he really was saying that too much.

* * *

It was cramped inside of the Hokage's office. There stood every jounin, chunnin and the members of konoha 11, all of which were not on missions. Sakura stood at Tsunades left while Shizune flanked her right with Tonton in her arms. Tsunade sat behind her large wooden desk taking up her usual pose. Her elbows resting near the edge of the desk, fingers laced and her chin resting on her interlaced fingers. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone waited in silence for the Hokage to make her announcement.

''I'm sure you are wondering why I have called all of you in here.'' at that there were many grunts and nodds. ''Well then lets get to it. I want to inform you that we have in our custody ex-Akatsuki member Akasuna no Sasori. He was found by ANBU guarding the boarder. He was found unconscious and in a near death state. Sunagakure has been informed of this and has consented to leaving him here for questioning.'' after that statement there had been several gasps of shock while others just seemed to pale.

''I know exactly what you are thinking. How is this man alive when he was last reported to be a puppet. That is what we are hoping to find out, for now I want all of you to on your guard and do not let this get out. Do I make myself clear.'' her voice boomed around the office at the last statement. There was a resounding ''Hai Hokage-sama'' before she dismissed everyone, leaving the Konoha ninja to their own thoughts.

* * *

When the last of the ninja left Sakura turned to her master. ''Shishou? What in kami-sama's name is going on. He is supposed to be dead. He disappeared from Suna more than 20 years ago and no one knows for how long he has been in the form of a puppet. His body would have been decomposing by then, how can this be. Even if a reanimation jutsu was used-'' Sakura immediately broke off, she remembered that Chiyo-baasama had created a reanimation jutsu for Sasori long ago but that had died with her. Is it possible that there was someone out there who had created a similar jutsu and if so why use it on an Akatsuki member.

Sakura's mind was racing a mile a minute. There was so much going on in her head, she could just feel the oncoming headache. Tsunade sighed. ''Sakura I wish I had an answer to your question but we are just as baffled by this as you. There is no explanation for this. We can only hope that this is not one of many bad things to come.'' she said with a sad tone. ''The war has taken a toll on all the Great Nations even though the alliances are stronger than ever.''

''I understand Shishou.'' Sakura could tell her teacher was worried for the sake of the village and it's people. The Akatsuki had caused enough damage to last a lifetime. ''Go get some rest Sakura-san, you must be exhausted after today.'' Shizune said with a worried tone of an older sister. ''Hai''

* * *

When Sakura arrived at her apartment the first thing she did was climb into the shower, not only was it relaxing but it was a place Sakura could think. She ran through the happenings of the day and sighed. It was at times like this she wished Naruto were here to brighten up her day, even though he had matured so much he was still the fun loving blonde idiot she grew up with. 'Urgh, Thinking of Naruto only makes me think of Sasuke-kun.' she thought sadly. After the war ended and the Edo Tensei was stopped Sasuke had disappeared once again. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had left a month after his disappearance to look for him.

Sakura had been disappointed that she couldn't leave at the time because she was needed at the hospital but understood that her skills were needed more within the village. 'Well I won't be missing out on any excitement' she thought sarcasticly. As Sakura got out of the shower she dried herself off and made her way into her room. There she put on a large T-shirt and shorts to sleep in, the T-shirt was Naruto's. She had stolen it a while back, his scent lingered slightly on it even after all the washing. Sakura lay down in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

**Well there we go, second chapter. I tried making this one slightly longer and i think i got it right.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure when i will be updating again since I'll be busy with school so I wanted this chapter up.**

**Please read and review. **

**Edited: 01/08/2013**

**Oni no Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

**I am sorry for the long wait but exams are killing me. I want to get this chapter up now so as to not disappoint if I cannot update any time soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A man with spiky midnight locks and deep onyx eyes was making his way toward Iwagakure. He had heard the recent news of Akatsuki members showing up all over the Five Great Nations even though it was highly classified news. He had been passing through Amegakure when he heard that one of their 'gods' followers had returned not long ago.

A few days ago he heard of a siting in Iwa of three supposedly dead Akatsuki members. The first thing that had run through his mind was that, that was impossible. The second thought that struck him was his beloved older brother. If other members of that insane group were alive that meant his brother could be alive as well, which brings us to why he was heading for Iwa. If there were three members in that area the chances of one of them being his brother were extremely high.

* * *

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes was making his way toward Konoha. He had been walking for days on end since he had almost no chakra and had no weapons. He was hardly worried about that fact, he was confident in his abilities and was sure he could take on anyone that stood in his way at this point. He had started making his way towards Konoha ever since he heard of his friends injury and was determined to go see him. He grinned to himself thinking about the last time they had bickered. 'Well I'm almost there, just a few more days' he thought, the excitement giving him a rush.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of banging on door. She groaned, why couldn't people let her sleep. I mean she spent all her time in the hospital healing people and they expect her to be inexhaustable, hell no. ''Forehead get your ass down here now and open this door!'' Aaah the sweet sound of her best friends voice, there was nothing better than that at, oh look 6am.

Sakura got up slowly and immediately wrapped the blanket around her. She got up and made her way downstairs. The moment she opened the door all she could see was blonde hair and blue eyes. ''Ino what exacly are you doing here at 6am?'' she said between a yawn, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. ''Sakura, Lady Tsunade wants to see you. She's even waiting in your office.''

Sakura gave Ino a look that said you-woke-me-up-for-this. Ino just shrugged ''Well forehead i gota go okay, mom wants me to work at the shop.'' and she ran off without another word.

Sakura went back upstairs and took a nice long shower. She brushed her teeth and hair next then went into her room to get ready. She wore her normal bindings for her chest, a short sleeve fish net top with a black tank over it and her normal black spandex shorts. She went to grab a bite to eat before slidding on her boots at the door and running toward the hospital while tying her hitae-ate.

Sakura made her way to her office all the while greeting her fellow medics. She even stopped by to check in on a few patients. When she saw her office door up ahead she finally realised how important this must be. For Tsunade to come to her office to speak to her instead of calling her in must mean something bad has happened.

She opened the door slowly and there stood her shishou, she had on her usual attire which didn't suprise Sakura much at all, the woman never wore anything else. ''Tsunade-shishou you wanted to see me.'' she said with a deep bow. ''Hai, please sit down. Anbu-san please seal the room.'' At that moment an Anbu operative came out of the shadows, he performed the hand signs so fast she couldn't even keep up.

She stared on in amazement, she was always awed by the Anbu. They were strong, fast and deadly. This one in particular seemed to give off an aura of strength. Now that she looked at him he wasn't an operative she had seen before, not that his face was visible. Sakura had healed many and maybe all Anbu operatives and even knew the identity of a few but never had she seen this one before. The mask he wore was unfamiliar to her, it was of a weasel.

''Sakura sit down so we can begin this meeting. I know it is unusual for me to come here but you must immediately tend to your patient and I wanted to introduce you to the man that will be guarding you through these sessions.'' Okay, Sakura was officially confused, first there was an unknown Anbu in her office who she would apparently be working with, her shishou was in her office which in itself is a bad sign and she had to heal and tend to a S-Rank criminal after this meeting. 'Kami-sama could it get any worce' she thought to herself.

''Alright Sakura I want you to know you are one of the few people to know of his true identity and this is to be kept a secret. You are not to tell anyone of this do you understand me.'' Sakura nodded her head and said a quiet hai, understanding the severity of the situation from the tone the older woman was using. She glanced up at the Anbu 'So I was right, I knew he wasn't a normal Anbu operative but just who could he be' she thought. As if hearing what was going on in her head the man turned his head slightly to look at her and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Even though she could not see his eyes she could feel the intensity of his gaze.

''Anbu-san please remove your mask.'' Tsunade said and at her command the man raised his hand remove it. Sakura watched his every move only to have her heart stop when he held it in his hand and lowered it to his side. For the second time in two days Sakura couldn't breath, she felt as though she would faint. 'This cannot be happening, what in the hell is going on here. This is just-' her thoughts were cut off when he bowed towards her.

''It is a pleasure to meet you once again Sakura-san. I am glad though that it is on better terms than our last encounter.'' he said in a smooth tenor that caressed her ears. Sakura could only stare blankly back the man before her. There he stood looking very much like sex on legs but Sakura felt nothing but fear. She looked him up and down and took note that he hadn't changed at all. His hair was still in a low ponytail and looking silky soft, his eyes were a dull grey, those ever present lines under his eyes only added to his looks and his sinfull lips were pulled up into that awefully familiar Uchiha smirk.

Tsunade coughed as if to clear up the awkward silence that had ensued after the Uchiha's words or maybe to get her apprentice to act like a normal human being. Whatever the case it got Sakura's attention and she stuttered out a greeting not knowing what to say in a situation like this. She then turned to her shishou looking for some answer as to why this man was standing in her office.

Tsunade let out a long sigh knowing this was going to take a while. She started explaining to Sakura how Itachi had come to her. He had snuck into the village and waited until the Hokage was alone before entering. He had almost gotten his head knocked off ofcoarse but had immediately started to explain the situation.

Tsunade had not been willing to listen and had been about to call for Anbu when she took a good look at the young man infront of her. He had looked tired, defeated and did not even protest to the idea of being captured. Tsunade had then listened to his story and even went to search through the archives for the mission details and that is were it all fell into place. The truth was out and the Hokage was furious, she had demanded to know why he had not come forward with the information earlier.

There had been a long discussion between the two before anything was sorted out. A few trusted ninja were then let in on the secret and there they were. This had happened about a week ago and Itachi had been in the village under henge all that time.

Sakura just sat there and absorbed all the information. So it was an order, to think her village would do something so cruel, but no it was not the village it was the elders. Sakura just nodded once again before a thought struck her. ''Shishou, Uchiha-san do you know anything about the revival of the Akatsuki members?'' she asked hopefull. ''I'm sorry Sakura but it seems he has no more knowledge about his revival than we do.'' Tsunade said sadly.

''Well I will be leaving now, Sakura you will go and check up on Sasori-san and Itachi-san will be going with you.'' Before Sakura could protest Tsunade was out the door and she was left alone alone with the former S-ranked criminal. ''Shall we go Sakura-san.'' She could only nodd before leading the way to Sasori's room. Itachi slid the weasel mask back on and followed her.

'This just got so much worce' Sakura thought dryly.

* * *

**Well there you go the third chapter is up and i'm really excited to hear what you guys think to please read and review. Also i just started up a new fic, it is a sasusaku and if you are interested go check it out.**

**A few notes on this chapter in case anyone is lost.**

**Sakura will be taking care of the unconscious Sasori as the head medic.**

**Sasuke is still on the run and now has a destination.**

**There are now six mentioned Akatsuki members. Itachi, Sasori, The one in Ame(who is heading to Konoha) and the three in Iwa.**

**As now revealed even though Itachi has been in the village no one knows except for a select few who will later be named. He has no information reguarding the revival of the Akatsuki members and that is why Tsunade couldn't give an explanation for it the night previous.**

**I want you guys to guess who the mystery blonde is even tough it's not to hard to figure out.**

**Edited: 01/08/2013**

**Oni no Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been thinking a long time about what to put in this chapter and I've finally decided. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura's mind was in a state of shock. She was walking down the corridor of the hospital with ITACHI UCHIHA behind her. They had just made their way out of her office and she could feel his stare on her back. She couldn't breath properly with him staring a hole through her back. 'This is just great, not only do I have to check up on an S-ranked criminal but an ex-Akatsuki member, who was thought to be a heartless murderer but turns out his really not, is going to be one of the guards on duty while I check on my 'patient'' she tought.

Sakura could not have been any more stressed until she caught people staring at her. She blushed for some unknown reason. People were staring because she had an Anbu acting as her shadow while she walked as if there were something stuck up her ass. Sakura started walking faster, she just had to get away from all the staring. This was all too much. She had just discovered her villages dark past, the truth behind the Uchiha massacre and now the man who turns out to be a victim is walking behind her, how could that not cause extreme stress. Oh did she forget to mention he was supossed to be DEAD.

Sakura let out a small sigh as she saw the door to Sasori's room. She had been walking so fast she didn't even take note of when she had arrived in this section of the hospital. It was reserved for special cases. She saw the two Anbu at the door and nodded before entering. They were same two from the OR.

The room looked like any other room in the hospital. It had off white walls, a window although it was barred and there was a seal on it, a bed with her patient on it. The only difference was there were cabinets and counters filled with all the necessary items she would need to take care of him, there was an ajoining bathroom and her patient had chakra supressing handcuffs on which were chained to the hospital bed.

Sakura took a good look at her patient. His hair was standing out against all the white in the room but then again so did her pink hair. He was pale and looked so frail, so unlike the Sasori she had met. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines that monitored his vitals and heart rate. Luckily he was still unconscious or asleep. She would prefer the former.

''Sakura-san please do not mind us, we are here to insure your safety.'' Itachi said as he noticed that she hadn't moved towards Sasori. She hadn't even noticed that he now stood next to her. Sakura nodded her head and looked at the other two Anbu who stood in opposite corners of the room. There were five in total, just as she had been told.

She walked up to the redhead and the glowing green chakra soon covered her hands. She started healing all minor injuries that were overlooked in the surgery. The goal had been to save his life and that was it. While she healed him she looked at his face, he looked older, much older. So this was his real body.

Sakura frowned, his organs were in bad shape. 'I guess that is due to the fact that his body was not in use for so long, it must have been decomposed but then how did they restore it. Could the jutsu that was used to revive him have restored his body as well.' she thought. Sakura had heard of rare medical techniques that could restore old and dead tissue and that could regrow organs by just having a few cells from said organ. Sakura considered this. That means the person who braught him back to life was a medic.

* * *

Sakura stopped her train of thought and focused on healing the redhead infront of her. Since his organs would prove to be a problem if left the way they were, she started with healing them and restoring whatever dead tissue still remained. She would heal only his vital organs for now, as all his organs seemed to be working properly. The jutsu used must only have healed his organs to point that they worked properly and that he wouldn't die.

Sakura had to admit it was still an extremely powerful jutsu. 'Jeez to have braught back a decomposed body to this shape is really amazing, too bad it was a waste of someones chakra and skill.'' Sakura thought sourly. Who in the hell would want to bring back an Akatsuki member, a jutsu like this could be put to better use.

Sakura finished up with healing his lungs and then took a step back. She wiped away the sweat that was forming at her brow before sighing. Healing the vital organs was not a walk in the park, she had to find the dead tissue and replace it with new regrowing cells and tissue. She then had to get those cells to to multiply faster which took alot of chakra. Now all of his main organs were in tip top shape even though the thought of that didn't sit too well with her. 'Great I'm basicly rebuilding a killer.' she thought.

Sakura walked to end of the bed and took the clipboard, writing in what was necessary she put it back in it's place. Sakura then made her way to the door fully intending to go discuss this with her shishou some more. She also wanted to give her thoughts on the jutsu.

She was almost at the door when she walked face first into a hard, obviously toned chest. Sakura stumbled back only to be caught by a arm snaking around her waist. She looked up and was met by the dreaded weasel mask. ''Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you. She requested that you report to her after healing Sasori-san.'' he said while straightening her up and slowly releasing her.

Sakura blushed a shade of pink that rivaled her hair. She coughed before saying ''Ofcoarse, I was actually planning on seeing her now.'' Itachi nodded his head and moved aside to let her pass but before she could reach for the handle he opened the door for her. Nodding her head in thanks she walked past him and out the door. The Anbu guards then turned to Itachi and nodded before closing and sealing the door.

* * *

Sakura was a bit irked at the fact that her weasel shadow hadn't left yet. It seems he was determined to stick to her side all the way to the Hokage tower. He could have gone ahead if he had to report, it wasn't as if she would be attacked in her own village. ''Sakura-san if you do not mind me asking, but what was your relationship with my younger brother.'' At that Sakura stiffened. She was not comfortable about talking about Sasuke, especially to this man. She hadn't expected him to speak to her for the hole journey.

''Well we were just teammates and at one point friends.'' She said her voice breaking a little. Itachi nodded and said nothing further which she as glad for. She stared a head as the Hokage tower came into view. 'This was one of the longest walks of my life.' she thought

* * *

''Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei do you still got his trail?' Naruto asked as they hopped from tree to tree. Kakashi looked forward at Pakkun. The little pug seemed to be focused on the trail and picking up speed. He nodded towards Naruto and the blonde grinned back widely.

''Pakkun what do you got for us.'' Kakashi asked. ''We are closing in on him, about a day or two behind. His heading toward Iwa.'' the pug said before turning to the front and sniffing the trail. Kakashi didn't understand why his former student would want to go anywhere near Iwa or anywhere at all. The Five Narions were not too happy with the young Uchiha after all. 'He must have some reason for heading there but what' Kakashi was trying to figure out what was going on in his former students mind.

Naruto raced forward, excited at the idea of catching up to Sasuke. 'I'm gonna beat that bastard black and blue for making us chase him again' Naruto thought with a smile. It soon faded as he thaught about Sakura who was left behind all those months ago, she was furious at being left behind once again. He really missed her, temper and all. 'Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll bring him back'

* * *

**Well there you go, sorry it took so long to update. I feel really bad but I hope you liked this. I wanted to throw around ideas in Sakura's head about the revival technique used.**

**Read and reviw. It would mean alot and maybe help inspire me to write faster haha**

**Edited: 01/08/2013**

**Oni no Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**OK I know you have all waited a long time for this and I'm super excited about this chapter so i hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura and Itachi stood infront of the Hokage. Sakura had just finished giving her report on Sasori's condition and Itachi had assured the Hokage that everything was in order. ''Um Shishou, there is something else I would like to discuss with you.'' Sakura said. She had been thinking about this all day even with all the other thoughts swimming around in her head. ''What is it Sakura?''

''While I was healing Sasori-san I couldn't help but notice that his organs, though in bad shape, were fully functional. If I am correct then his body should have been decomposed to the state that revival would be impossible. So basically I was thinking that perhaps the person who revived him was a medic.'' Sakura said hoping to shed some light on the dull situation. ''Hmm, to be honest I've had the exact same thought. You see Itachi-san has informed me that his sharingan has been healed completely as well as his body.'' Tsunade said. The last part caught Sakura's attention. ''His body?'' 'He wasn't dead for too long so there shouldn't have been too many issues with it. I'll have to ask about it later' she thought.

''Hai. So is it safe to assume that the person who did this is a medic?'' ''Hai'' There was a pause before ''Hokage-sama if I may. How much skill would it take to create such a jutsu?'' Itachi asked catching them all by surprise. The man hardly spoke unless he was required to or he felt the need to. ''It would take a medic greater than even I. Combineing reanimation jutsu with healing jutsu would take a vast amount of knowledge on both as well as a large amount of chakra. To be honest I cannot imagine the person who would be able to do such a thing, other than that snake.'' she said with a hint of anger at the end.

Sakura couldn't help but worry. It seemed they were up against another extremely powerfull foe. With a sigh Sakura looked up at her shishou. The woman looked exhausted, after almost dying twice now she couldn't fathom how her shishou had the strength to go on. 'She is so strong. Truly someone to look up to. I can only dream of being as amazing as her' Sakura thought. ''Shishou if that is all-'' Bang! The door to the Hokage's office swung open and in the doorway stood a panting Shizune. ''Tsunade-sama! Sasori-san has woken up!'' the woman shouted leaving the rooms accupants frozen in place.

''WHAT! Sakura, Itachi-san go to the hospital immediately. You are to make sure he is secure. I will arrive shortly with Ibiki. Now go!'' Tsunade shouted and then stormed off with Shizune right behind her.

Sakura still stood frozen on the spot. 'His awake. What am I going to do?' **Oh stop whining and get your act together. You are a strong kunoichi damnit so act like it. Cha! **Inner Sakura shouted at her outer self. Sakura couldn't believe it. She hadn't heard her Inner in a long time and almost forgotten about her, but she was glad Inner had made an appearance. She snapped out of it, looked at Itachi only to find him staring at her before nodding and making his way to the door. Sakura quickly followed. 'This really is turning out to be a long day' she thought.

* * *

Sasuke sped up even more. His sharingan was activated searching for any sign of the three Akatsuki rumoured to be here. He had arrived in Iwa an hour ago and still he couldn't catch the slightest trace of chakra. 'Hn now would have been a good time to have Karin but the woman is more trouble than she's worth.' he thought. He had no idea where his old teammates were and he hardly cared. He just wanted to find his brother.(Nothing new there)

Sasuke was about to stop when he caught on to a familiar chakra. It was his brother's ex-partner. He immediately made his way toward it, almost a hundred percent sure his brother would be there. He felt his heart rate increase. He had so much to say to Itachi he didn't even know where he would begin but he knew once they were together everthing would come naturally.

Sasuke stopped in a large clearing where the blue shark-like ninja was sitting by a fire. Kisame looked up and grinned at what he saw. ''Ah would you look at that. If it isn't Itachi-sans little brother.'' he said laughing and showing off his sharp teeth. ''Where is Itachi?'' he asked trying to sound as calm and emotionless as possible. Kisame just gave him a blank stare. ''Hehe sorry Little Uchiha but Itachi-san isn't with us. Haven't seen him.'' the shark ninja said. ''You better not be lying to me.'' Sasuke said drawing his Kusanagi. ''Don't be foolish boy.'' a dangerous voice said from behing him.

Sasuke whirled around and came face to face with the zombie brothers. ''Ne Kakuzu lets just kill the little shit.'' Hidan said from behind his partner with an insane grin on his face. ''Be silent you idiot. What is it that you want here Uchiha?'' Kakuzu said facing the now shocked looking Uchiha. Sasuke was now completely shocked, he couldn't even be bothered to hide it. Last he heard these two were both killed and their bodies mangled. They shouldn't have been able to be revived. ''What are you-'' Sasuke could hardly get his question out before Hidan swung at him.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi raced toward where they sensed Sasuke's chakra. They had finally caught up to him in Iwa and now they weren't going to let him get away. They sped up even more only to be greeted with sound and sight of a battle ensueing. Sasuke was in the centre of a clearing fighting an Akatsuki member while another two stood on the side watching. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure that Kakuzu guy was destroyed as well as his insane partner so how could they be. He looked over at Kakashi and saw the same look of unadultered shock. The two exchanged looks before jumping down into the clearing.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted as pulled out a kunai and threw it at Hidan. The kunai lodged itself in his thigh but the man only grunted before smiling like a maniac. ''What are you doing here Naruto.'' ''I'm saving your ass then dragging it back to Konoha.'' The two quickly split apart as Hidan made a swipe at them with his scythe. Naruto quickly made a few hand signs before ten kage bunshins appeared and attacked Hidan. He easily sliced through all of them before running at the real Naruto with insane speed. Sasuke jumped infront of him and blocked with his kusanangi. ''Do you really think you could bring me back.''

Kakashi stood off to the side watching the exchange. He knew when Naruto told him he would be more than willing to come with them. They had recieved a messanger bird three weeks into their search informing them of the happenings in Konoha. He had been shocked but only slightly. He and Naruto already knew the truth and that was all the more reason to get Sasuke back.

Kakashi cast a glance at the two remaining Akatsuki members wondering why they weren't attacking.

''Sasuke why did you come to Iwa?'' Naruto asked with an inquisitive look on his face. (gasp). ''That is none of your business.'' Sasuke said glaring at him before looking at Hidan once again. He looked to Naruto and they nodded at each. They couln't talk and fight so they had to end this. Sasuke's arm lit up with chidori and Naruto summoned his rasengan. Both of them charged at Hidan with inhuman speed. As their attacks were about to make contact both of their arms were held in a vice like grip by grey threads. ''ne Kakuzu, what the hell are you interfering for you fucker! I was about to fucking kill these two and sacrifice them to Jashin.'' Hidan shouted out, angry that his partner interfered.

''That is enough Hidan. You know we are not to kill anyone.'' Kakuzu said. ''Yeah and if Itachi-san were to find out you killed his little brother he'd have your ass.'' added the shark ninja. ''Where is my brother! You said you didn't know.'' Sasuke shouted as he tried to pull free of the threads. ''We don't you little shit but we know his alive. Fuck.''

Sasuke stopped moving. Slowly the threads retracted from he and Naruto's arms. ''I have to find him.'' ''Sasuke?'' Naruto said. He looked at Kakashi and saw him nodd. It was time to tell him although he didn't know how the other three ninja would react. ''Itachi is in Konoha.'' Sasuke's head snapped up as did the Akatsuki's. ''When do we leave.'' he said looking at Naruto with fierce onyx eyes. Naruto couldn't help but grin. 'Finally your gonna come back huh' he thought.

''Heh well then I guess that means we're coming too.'' said Kisame. ''Nani!''

'Eh Baa-chans not gonna like this' he thought looking at the very determined looking Akatsuki.

* * *

Deidara stood a few feet from Konoha's gates. 'I probably won't be welcomed but whatever Danna is there, un' thought the blonde. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had to get in there without a fight. He had heard back in Ame that Sasori no Danna had been sighted in Konoha's borders and was brought into the village so Deidara had set out to find him. He knew that they would probably interogate him or worce kill him so it was his duty as a partner to save Sasori's ass and have the puppet master owe him one.

Deidara walked up to the gate and was immediately surrounded by Anbu. He raised his hands above his head signaling his surrender. He was cuffed and teleported inside what looked like a dungeon. The Anbu then threw him in a cell before closing and sealing the door. 'Eh what I expect. A welcome member of Akastuki party' he thought with dry humour. Now all he had to do was wait till the Hokage came so he could talk his way into seeing Sasori. 'Damn that bitch for not ketting us fight' Deidara thought bitterly before settling on the floor.

* * *

**I'm alive! Well I hope you like it.**

**Lol Sasuke is finally headed back to Konoha even though there are now 3 Akatsuki going with them. To explain... they basically just want to find the rest of their members so they can discuss their situation. Who may also have noticed they are not allowed to fight. MMM? I wonder why and by whom? Kidding, ofcoarse I know but you guys will only find out later. Much later.**

**PLease review. It really helps and motivates me to write and update despite all this crap with my computer.**

**Oni no Ookami**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter of Unexpected arrivals.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and the three Akatsuki members were jumping from tree to tree heading in the direction of Konoha. It would take them a few days before they reached the land of fire and with the tense atmosphere that was surrounding every one of their new little party Naruto could tell this was gonna be just great(Note the sarcasm).They had all decided to head to Konoha together because it seemed they all had similar goals. Sasuke wanted to see his brother who was conveniently in Konoha and the Akatsuki seemed to be looking for the rest of their members.

What was weird though was what Kakuzu had said while he and Sasuke were fighting Hidan. He said they weren't allowed to kill anyone. 'Since when did the Akatsuki care about killing people? Wasn't it like a game to kill people for them.' He thought. ''Ne Kakuzu-san what did you mean when you said you guys couldn't kill anyone?'' he asked the stitched ninja. At that all three members haeds snapped toward the blonde. A tense atmosphere settled over the party and for once Naruto was smart enough not to say anything.

''Hn, we will discuss that when all our members are once again re-united.'' he said turning forward and continueing to jump to the next tree. ''Why aren't your members together anyway? I have heard that different members have been spotted all over the five great nations.'' the Uchiha said looking perplexed. Sasuke himself couldn't seem to figure out what was going on. He just wanted to see his brother but it had come to his attention that the Akatsuki were involved with something strange once again, which meant his brother was involved. And where one Uchiha was involved so was the other.

''Look brat we can't explain our situation just yet. You and your Konoha buddies are just going to have to wait.'' said the shark-like ninja just a little irritated with all the questioning. He did't need a constant reminder that he wasn't allowed to kill anyone. ''Damn bitch and her stupid rules! Why the fuck did she have to revive us in the first place?' though Kisame. All six ninja continued the rest of their journey in silence. Not even Naruto would dare open his mouth, hell Hidan hadn't even cursed once!

'This is going to be long trip home. I wonder how thing are in Konaoha' Kakshi thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

Bang!

The door to Sasori's hospital room slammed open with such force that the wall behind it dented and crumbled. ''Aah Tsunade-sama please calm down.'' Shizune said looking at the blonde haired woman. ''Hn, whatever. So Akasuna I see your miserable ass is awake.'' she said looking directly at the red headed man who was sitting up, back rimrod straight with his wrists cuffed to the bed railing. You could tell by the slight slouch that he was still fatighed but was on his guard amongst his enemy. Sasori stared unemotionally back at the Hokage which only seemed to piss her off.

Seconds later Sakura entered the room followed by Itachi who had his Anbu mask on. The door was closed behing them and sealed. Itachi then proceeded to remove the mask and attach it to his hip. Sasori slid his brown eyes from the Hokage to Sakura and settled them on Itachi. ''Itachi-san, it is good to see you are well. I must ask though, why have you chosen to return to your village. Hahah nevermind, perhaps I should ask why you are not in chains like myself?'' the Puppeteer asked with a bit of dry humour. Itachi gave him a look at that before saying ''Sasori-san it would be best for you to cooperate. And why I am not in chains is none of your concern.''

''It seem you have told them why we are here once again. Or perhaps not? If you had told them I am sure I would have been as free as you seem to be.'' he said cryptically. ''What are you on about Akasuna?'' Tsunade asked. She could tell from the short exchange that the two were talking about something that she clearly was not informed about. ''Uchiha what is he talking about. What does he mean by 'why you are here' ''

There was a short pause before Itachi sighed. ''Hokage-sama I have not been completely truthfull. There is information about our revival I have kept secret.'' he said. ''NANI! What do you mean you withheld information. Are you telling me you know how you were revived?'' Tsunade was absolutely furious. You could practically see steam rolling off her.

A chuckle was heard from the hospital bed. Everyone's attention was once again on the red head. ''It seem you too wanted to wait for the rest of the Akatsuki, ne Itachi-san?'' he asked to which Itachi nodded. ''Then I shall explain Hokage-sama.'' Sasori said with a dark smirk. ''The reason we were revived was to protect Konoha-'' ''NANI! You, protect Konoha? The Akatsuki? That is ridiculous! Shishou you can't possibly believ-'' ''Hush Sakura. Continue Akasuna.'' Tsunade said sternly. Her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know why on earth the Akatsuki, one of Konoha's greatest enemies, would be revived to protect the village they once sought to destroy.

''As I was saying, we were revived to protect Konoha.'' ''Ano, by whom?'' Sakura asked having calmed down and processed the information. ''A mysterious woman with powers unlike anything I have ever seen. She revived every member of the Akatsuki all except four. Although all of us were not revived together, I am under the impression she has informed each member of who was revived and why.'' he looked towards Itachi for confirmation to which the Uchiha hn'd.

''So you are telling me a mysterious woman revived all the dead members of Akatsuki, all except four and commanded you to protect Konoha.'' Tsunade asked in disbelief. ''You see Hokage-sama there is a catch. Maybe I should start from the beginning and tell you how I was revived. I am sure it would explain much more.'' 'Hia'' ''This might take a while'' Sasori said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Everything was dark. He couldnt see anything or anyone. There wasn't a single sound to be heard. Then off in the distance he heard it. A melodious voice off in the distance was calling his name. Wai was it calling his name? What was his name?

''...sori-san. Sasori-san.'' he could hear it clearly now. Such a sweet and gentle voice was calling his name. Well it must be, he was the only one here. ''Sasori-san, you can wake up now.'' Sasori's eyes snapped open. At first all he could see was a blinding light before his eyes adjusted. He slowly took in the sights before him, the sky, the forest. Where was he? ''Good your awake.'' he heard in that same voice. He snapped his head in the direction he heard his voice and what he saw took his breat away. Therre infont of him stood the most beautifull woman he had ever layed his eyes upon. A true work of art. 'So beautifull. Surely she will become a part of my collection'' he thought.

Sasori tried to stand but as soon as he tried his legs buckled underneath him and he found himself once again on the floor. ''Hehe silly man, you are still weak. It will take a few minutes to gain control of your body fully. I must say you were one of the hardest to revive. Not to mention it was such a mission to find your real body.'' ''What are you talking about woman?'' he said now pissed off that this beautiful creature had made fun of him.

''You see Sasori-san, I have revived you as well all the other members of Akatsuki, except Nagato, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi.'' ''Why did you revive us? Are you using Edo tensei? What is the meaning of this?'' he demanded. ''Hai, hai. I will explain everything. You see in seven months an enemy will arise. One stronger than you have ever faced. This enemy will destroy the entire five great nations.'' ''What does that have to do with me. I was already brought back to fight in the war and I will not be used again.''

''Sasori-san, the enemy that will appear holds a power greater than anything. The five great nations together cannot stop it but with the help of the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi jinchuriki I am certain that the enemy will fall. That is why I have brought you back. You are to go to Konoha and protect that village with your life, for it holds the key to victory. Protect Konoha and help them. Train the ninja and prepare them as well as the five great nations. The battle that will ensue shall surpass all others.''

''How do I know what you say is true? How do you know all of this will happen?'' he asked. He was not pleased woth the idea of having to fight and for a country he once sought to destroy. ''I have a gift that allows me to fortell the future. I however may only interfere so much with what is to happen. Now, there are a few rules. You are not to kill anyone. The only person you are to kill in your time on this planet is the enemy and until he appears you are not to take another life.'' ''If I am not allowed to kill, how am I to defend myself? Surely the five greats nations won't be too keen on accepting an ex-Akatsuki member.''

''You make a point but I did not say you could not fight, just that you may not kill anyone. Also if you haven't already noticed you do not have any chakra at the moment. It will slowly recover over time. I have used a technique to enhance your chakra reserves and as such it will now have to refill. This will aid you in defeating the enemy. Another rule is that you may not choose another pass. You must do as say and help the five great nation, if you do not there will be great consequences. I have only these two rules to give you, follow them and all shall be well. Once you have defeated the enenmy you will be free once again to live your life, or if you so choose I wil return you to the afterlife.'' ''Hn, so i do not have much of a choice in this?'' he asked. ''Exactly'' she said with smile, showing off her perfect smile. And then she disappeared.

**End of flashback**

* * *

''So you are telling me a enemy with a power greater than we have ever faced is going to destroy the five great nations unless the Akatsuki work together with Konoha?'' Sakura saked in disbelief. **This is messed up! We just barely made it through the last war and that was only because we had some of the best ninja in history there to help us. What are we going to do? **Inner Sakura said crying anime tears in a dark corner. 'I don't know. I guess we are just going to have to do what this woman says and work together.' Sakura thought.

''Itachi-san is this true?'' Tsunade said slowly. She was shocked to say the least. Another great battle was about to happen and she had barely made it out alive the last time. ''Hai Hokage-sama, everything Sasori-san has said is true and are almost exaclty the same as what happened to me.''

''Ano, I just have one thing to ask? Who was the woman who revived you all?'' Shizune said, not having spoken for a while. ''Hn she said her name was -'' Itachi was cut off when an Anbu member appeared in the room. ''Hokage-sama we have in our custody, Akatsuki member Deidara. He was spotted walking towards the village and was detained.'' Everyone in the room wa shocked, all except for Sasori who was smirking. ''Hai, it seems your partner has come for a visit Akasuna. Release him from the restraints, he is not a threat to the village and bring Deidara to my office immediately'' she shouted. This was really turning out to be a long day. Sasori was released and allowed to walk with the Hokage and the rest of the members to Hokage building where would discuss what to do next.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I am finally getting back on track with everything. I will try to update as much as possible so please hang in there. Also I will be getting a new fic up soon so look out for that.**

**Please read and review**

**Oni no Ookami**


End file.
